


Amor que no dispensa de amar al que es amado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flashbacks, Love, M/M, Regret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Yo lo sé que merece la pena matarse por amor, Remus. Sólo ocurre comprender por quien lo estoy haciendo.”
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Amor que no dispensa de amar al que es amado

**Amor que no dispensa de amar al que es amado**

Cansancio. Un inmenso cansancio, eso era todo lo que Remus sentía.

La batalla se acercaba, pero él sólo podía llevar su mente a los pesos que llevaba en la consciencia.

Sus pensamientos estaban acunados por la respiración penante e irregular de Dora, que venía de la puerta de al lado, como para enfatizar esa culpa que tenía desde hace casi tres años, ya.

La culpa para haber confundido el afecto con el amor, para haberse privado de la felicidad, para haber permitido que el sentido común venciera contra lo que sentía.

_“No te preocupes, Remus. Tomo nota.” _

_A quienquiera habría parecido que Sirius estuviera tratando de ser diplomático, pero no a él. _

_Sabía bien que el hombre estaba usando psicología trivial para llevarlo a hacer lo que quería. Y, normalmente, funcionaba. _

_No esa vez. _

_“Sirius, no te comportes como un niño. ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos seguir de esta manera, escondiéndonos como criminales? No está bien para mí, y tampoco para ti, no creas que no lo sepa. ¿No ves que no tiene sentido?” le había dicho, en voz vacilante. Esas palabras le costaban más que quisiera admitir, pero no iba a permitir a sí mismo de hesitar, para volver dentro de ese círculo vicioso que era su amor por el animago._

_Sirius había sacudido la cabeza. _

_“Soy muy bueno a esconderme, como si fuera un criminal. Es lo que hago desde que escapé, es lo que soy destinado a hacer hasta que cada mancha desaparecerá de mi nombre. Y la única cosa, Remus, la única que me permite de levantarme cada mañana, es tener a ti. ¿Cómo puedes _tú_ no entender esto?” le había respondido, amargo. _

_“Nymphadora siente algo por mí, y ambos nos hemos dado cuenta. No soy dispuesto a dejar que la enésima persona que trata de amarme sufra.” _

_Sirius había golpeado violento una mano en la mesa que los dividía, furioso. _

_“Pero estás dispuesto a dejar a mí sufrir, ¿verdad? Porque yo no importo, porque con me no hay falta de fingir de ser alguien que no eres. Porque yo soy el pobre idiota que te quiere mucho y desde mucho tiempo, lo que conoce todo de ti, cada habitud y cada pensamiento. Yo puedo quedarme aquí esperándote para la eternidad, atrapado en esta puta casa, ¡mientras todos los que están a tu alrededor tienen la posibilidad de escaparse!! ironizó, no sin notas de pura verdad en lo que estaba diciendo. _

_Remus suspiró. No contestó, pues el otro mago siguió adelante. _

_“¿Me oyes, Remus? ¿De verdad creías que pudiera llegar a esto, llegar a negar a mí mismo, sólo para ti?” se calló, para recuperar el aliento. “Recuerdo las miradas de nuestros compañeros de colegio, recuerdo los rumores, las caras admiradas porque pensaban que fuera quizás que dios. Porque no me dejaba nunca, Remus, ni siquiera una historia inútil, ni siquiera un momento desperdiciado con sentimientos que creía que no podía sentir. Y si me vieran ahora, ¿Qué dirían? ¿Si supieran que soy yo lo que se está humillando por amor de otro ser humano, que está desnudando sí mismo, que está luchando para algo que pensaba fuera tan fútil?” le faltó el aliento, y por Remus fue muy similar a una puñalada en el corazón. _

_Lo paró, incapaz de seguir oyéndolo. _

_“Sirius, yo te quiero, y esto lo sabes. Pero también sabes que todo esto estaba bien cuando estábamos chicos. Somos hombres ahora, y tenemos que borrar esa pregunta por el futuro de todos nosotros.” _

_No era Remus Lupin que hablaba, sino un cerebro de metal frío, hecho de lógica y engranajes. _

_Una frialdad que no le pertenecía, pero que creía necesaria. _

Sirius nunca se había rendido, pero había dejado de protestar.

Había entendido cuanto inútil fuera su farsa. Y Remus había empezado a fingir que todo estuviera bien, que él no le faltara, que su corazón sólo fuera grabado con el nombre de Nymphadora.

Sin embargo, de noche, tumbado a su lado, su mente vagaba hacia el hombre que dormía tan cerca, seguro que él también estuviera despierto, seguro que lo estuviera pensado como él lo pensaba.

Pero una atávica cobardía le prohibía de accionar, de correr en esa habitación, de abrazarlo, besarlo, hacer el amor con él, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si su amor fuera nacido para ser naturalmente expuesto a la luz del sol.

Pero no lo estaba, y Remus había visto demasiada oscuridad durante su vida para soportar esa situación.

La oscuridad, que huía tanto, seguía persiguiéndolo.

Hasta que no lo había alcanzado.

_“Quédate.” había murmurado a Sirius, en la voz de quien sabe ya que no está siendo escuchado. _

_El hombre, de hecho, había sacudido la cabeza. _

_“Harry es todo lo que me queda, Remus.” había sido su respuesta, brusca y que claramente no admitía respuestas. _

_El licántropo estaba seguro, en esa frase había una velada acusa por él, para haberlo dejado sin nada para que luchar, sino esa misión suicida en la tentativa de salvar a su ahijado, que era la familia de que Remus ya no era parte. _

_“Vamos a protegerlo nosotros, Sirius. No vamos a permitir que le pase nada mal.” le había asegurado, en vano. _

_“Yo lucho por los que quiero. Y ahora voy a luchar para que ninguno ose tocar a Harry.” un suspiro suavizó el tono envenenado. “Sé que piensas que sea suicida, pero no me importa. Yo sé cuál es mi papel, y soy dispuesto a matarme, aún sólo por el amor que siento por él.” acusas, acusas, acusas. _

_Acusas por un hombre que no era digno de esto nombre, acusas por un hombre que no podía matarse por amor, y que ni siquiera podía vencer sus recelos y cruzar límites autoimpuestos para lo que creía importante. _

_Sirius estaba en silencio, pero Remus era consciente que dentro de su cabeza estaba gritando ‘cobarde’ a pleno pulmón. _

_Al Ministerio, mientras la confusión reinaba, lo encontró detrás de sí. _

_Echaba hechizos con una rabia que Remus nunca le había visto, luchaba casi con la misma ferocidad que los Mortífagos. _

_Pero, sobre todo, tuvo que darse cuenta con horror, luchaba como si no tuviera nada de perder. _

_Acababa de echar a uno de ellos del otro lado del salón cuando lo vio. _

_Le echó una sonrisa maliciosa y frustrada, y sacudió la cabeza. _

_“Yo lo sé que merece la pena matarse por amor, Remus. Sólo ocurre comprender por quien lo estoy haciendo.” habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dicho, antes de girarse a mirar a su prima. _

Sirius nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y Remus tenía una inmensa gana de no comprender lo que le había dicho.

Sin embargo, después de su muerte, la verdad lo golpeó con una brutalidad inaudita.

No se trataba de Harry.

Sirius Black, el hombre que amaba, esa noche estaba al Ministerio para demostrarle como fuera posible morir por amor.

Era muerto por Remus, sin una justificación aparente sino la de querer irse frente a sus ojos, porque su cara se quedara infinitamente grabada en la mente del hombre.

Y ahora seguir respirando, seguir durmiendo a lado de Nymphadora noche tras noche, le parecía sacrílego respecto a la existencia de Sirius.

Sirius nunca se paraba, ninguna historia inútil.

Ninguna emoción mostrada, ni un sentimiento tangible.

Sin embargo, en él estaba más que vivo el deseo de amar, ese deseo que Remus le había dejado escapar por el miedo de mostrar al mundo que también un monstruo es capaz de sentir los mismos turbamientos que pertenecen a los seres humanos capaces de amar.

Remus era lo reflexivo, Sirius lo pasional.

Y si él había muerto por esa pasión, el licántropo por la reflexividad seguía torturándose.

La respiración de Nymphadora se hizo improvisamente más ligera, dándole la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al mucho anhelado reposo.

Su último pensamiento, como siempre, fue a esa cara que prepotentemente encontraba sitio en su mente.

Un amigo, un amante, una familia.

Era Sirius que seguía viviendo en él, quemando como la sangre dentro de sus venas.

De Remus Lupin no quedaba que una sombra, desprovista de un cuerpo que la hiciera real.


End file.
